


Day 14 of ObeyMax! Panda

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's A+ brothering, Mamon doesnt deserve the shit he gets, NOT written at 3 am hope youre proud, ObeyMax, Other, Panda - Freeform, Sad, can i cuss in tags?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: MC spots a panda on Mammon's bed and asks about it.  Mammon thinks back to the fall.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon & MC, Mammon/MC
Series: ObeyMax month!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Day 14 of ObeyMax! Panda

MC stared at the panda. They had come to Mammon’s room to hang out, watch a movie or something, when MC had spotted the small plushie. It stood in stark contrast to Mammon’s grayish blue color scheme, and Mammon’s general personality- no, actually. Mammon may seem stoic and cool on the outside, but he really was just a plushie panda on the inside. MC cooed, and turned to Mammon, who had frozen where he was standing.

“Mammon! It’s adorable.” Mammon flushed, predictably, and stuttered out some nonsense about how it wasn’t his. MC wasn’t having it.

“Come on, how did you get it?” Mammon’s blush faded away, replaced with a sad, reminiscent expression. He carefully sat down on the bed, gesturing for MC to sit as well, and picked up the panda.

“It was around a week after the fall…”

~~~~

Mammon had used to be an angel, specifically the angel of generosity and temperance. Patience, kindness, and giving personified. And then he fell. Back up in Heaven, Mammon never took things for himself; he felt no need to, but he wasn’t in heaven anymore. He could have whatever he wanted, would be justified in taking what he desired for he was the Avatar of Greed, the most powerful demon save for a select few. But still, just because he had fallen did not mean he suddenly became overwhelmed with greed.

Mammon hadn’t rebelled so that he could mindlessly acquire anything he desired even the tiniest bit. He rebelled because he wasn’t really allowed anything. When he had been just a young fledgeling, the punishment for taking things for himself was severe, for putting one's own needs and wants before others was a grave sin for the angel of generosity and temperance. As he’d grown, he’d gotten used to it, and made peace with helping others over himself, because it was what he needed to do. If he hadn’t, it wouldn’t have been Lilith who’d have been exiled from existence, just the same with all his other brothers except Lucifer.

Lucifer was God’s favorite, and it was painfully obvious. Lucifer could get away with holding on to his pride, even though he was supposed to be the angel of humility. Lucifer was allowed to painstakingly preen his feathers day after day, was allowed to show off his beauty and order the weaker angels around, spouting nothing but God's drivel. Perhaps Mammon was just being cynical, but it seemed that Lucifer was late to the party on the whole ‘God ain’t shit’ party. Those were the thoughts going through Mammon’s head as he made his way through the shopping district of the Devildom.

Mammon was exhausted down to his bones. He’d been running around, trying to offer what little comfort he had to give to his grieving brothers. He was the second oldest, and Lucifer was preoccupied with whatever the fuck Diavolo wanted from him. Heaving a heavy sigh, Mammon randomly entered a shop. Plushie’s lined the walls, all sorts of different designs and animals and what not. Mammon absentmindedly picked one that was on sale, paid, and then left. He spared a moment from his self reflection to look at what he’d bought. A small, cute panda plushie, as soft as clouds. Mammon cracked a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like eons.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A month later, Lucifer had his first temper tantrum. One thing Lucifer had always been good at back up in heaven was keeping his head. Evidently, the skill hadn’t survived the fall. Mammon had shoved his brothers out the room, fearing the worst, and had faced Lucifer alone. Now, Mammon was aching all over, welts on his back stinging as well as the rope burns on his wrists and ankles. It was nothing that wouldn’t heal over time, Mammon knew, but right now he was feeling like a steaming pile of garbage.

He blindly stumbled into his room, and flopped onto his bed. He flinched when he felt something pressing into his stomach, and pulled out the offending object. The panda. Mammon wrapped tired arms around the soft thing, and held it close to his chest, hoping that it could hold him together long enough for him to heal. If he started to sob quietly into it’s soft fur, well, no one except the panda would know that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“And now you know it too.” Mammon said. He hadn’t sounded sad, or bitter throughout the whole encounter. He’d been indifferent. As though those events so long ago didn’t bother him, never had, and MC wanted to scream. This wasn’t the first time they’d learned about what Mammon put up with, and MC feared it wouldn’t be the last. All they could do was hold Mammon close, and sway back and forth a bit, trying to convey just how much they cared.

The panda slept between them that night, and Mammon slept more soundly than he had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Lucifer is shit or anything, just that Mammon doesn't deserve to be the brothers punching bag and making one of the most beloved demons endure what he does is a dumbass move on Solmare's part. I won't forgive them until mammon gets some love. Yes I hate that sometimes we have no choice to be mean to mammon. Fuck you Solmare. mammon stans rise up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow!


End file.
